


Hurricane 风暴将至

by Transparency



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparency/pseuds/Transparency
Summary: 旧神的脊背挺拔，头颅微昂，熔金的双眸将滚烫的目光落下，滋滋作响地烙在他眼眶中风暴狂乱的汪洋，几乎要将它们瞬时蒸干。那位古神掀动扭转腰肢高高在上地驾驭他的欲望，同他曾经的神位声明的那样，将所指之处哀鸿遍野肝胆淋漓的凶兵驯化成自己指掌间俯首帖耳的坐骑宠兽。静默的神祇一手抵在他胸腔里疯狂泵动的脏器上，一手顺着下颌线将温柔的，情人似的抚触拖拽到鼓鼓跳跃的动脉上。他探出舌头将嘴角唇面上残余的血迹扫进口里，吮咂着咸涩微苦的甘美余味，有安静为名的旧神在这场从献祭渐渐变质的性事里第一次主动地开了口。"射给我。"他说。音色干燥沙哑。神态不可一世。语调不容置疑。





	Hurricane 风暴将至

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hugiraedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360598) by [Hugiraedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo). 



> 跟huji太太一起开的美众AU的脑洞！旧神(奎里努斯)! 毛 和 新神(火器枪支)! 八月的设定！  
> 拖了一万年了真实羞愧。加班加点搞出来回报社会，奶一口嗷嗷待哺的huji太太和小翼太太QwQ

Walker在门铃声响起之前就已感知到自己有了一位不期而至的访客。

他拉开安全屋的前门，布好的结界完美地顺着门廊延展，确保自己与外界的割离。他在心底自鸣得意了一小下，毕竟他们新一代的神祇一向是不长于术法的。

不过外面的那位大概就惯于驱使这些小把戏了。这般照本宣科的结界，怕不是那人一个响指就能弹破的。

年轻的却不急也不怕，眼见着那与他罅隙龃龉积土成山的古神面色不善来势汹汹地逼近，他依旧只闲闲地倚着门框，笑意盈盈，端得一副欠揍至极小人得志的嘴脸。

Mendez果然在结界边缘的半步之外停下了。他一语不发垂着头，攥紧了拳头。半晌，终于猛地一抬眼，撞进对方一双戏谑的黯蓝里。

 

黄昏。

夕阳喧嚣艳烈地闪耀，决绝的荼靡的，一道橙红色的锈蚀似的，不规则地爬踞上天际线尽头锋刃似的霜蓝。

 

年轻的在远古者面上看见秋叶，看见暮霭，看见余烬。

 

正如他所预料的，Mendez脸色灰败，乌青黑紫的毛细血管在近乎透明的皮肤表面清晰可见，像是什么不祥的符咒纹印在泛着死气的面颊上，仿佛一片连热烈的夕照也融不开的霜。失了血色的薄唇抿成一道颓白的线，面目五官已有些渐渐模糊了边缘，但他眼窝里嵌着的那对琥珀——

那对琥珀却在怨愤与屈辱中燃成了两盏熔融的鎏金。

 

他也正是被这对眸子摄去了心魄，从此着了魔障似的，执意要让这将逝将离的过时之物与他这新生的一起溘然长往。

 

_乞士口衔清歌，应一无所求；_

_胜者自居王侯，终一无所有。_

 

他却听不进这告诫去。年少者的轻狂教他偏爱看对方的惨白失语，只觉比起红润朗朗更令他心神舒畅。

 

Mendez只肯与他对视数秒便敛去了目光，实在不愿去看他满脸得意的神色。密匝的睫毛驯服地垂落，掩住了怨怒，只面上犹残存着诸多不愿。郁郁的心事在他眉间凝出黯淡枝杈，蜿蜒蔓延，落进眼波里，遮蔽了一贯素直清浅的视线，于是嗫嚅的气音也连带出几分咬牙切齿的凶态。

 

"………我需要你……帮个忙。"

 

Walker用一种毫无笑意的温度咧嘴——莫不如说是呲出两排雪亮的牙更切合些——看着古战神干涩虚浮的凶狠像是在看一只扯着小奶音嘶鸣的乳猫，心下里觉得有趣极了。

 

但他也清楚Mendez还远不到走投无路的地步。他还不至于蠢到因一点飘飘然就让这主动送到嘴边的猎物跑掉。收了收自己乐陶陶的得意劲，Walker敲敲门框令屏障继续延展覆没他不请自来又宾至如归的访客。那人终于在被屏障掠过的瞬间轻微哆嗦一下，抬抬眼皮瞥向他。此次寂然的角力中暂处上风的，一副刚谈定什么生意的商人模样，全无嫖客的那种轻蔑傲慢与戏谑调笑，只专注地盯着他轻巧地冲门内歪头，鹰隼一样的，山猫一样的。

 

一个…邀请，而非命令。Mendez看不出喜怒地抿抿嘴，舌尖焦虑地探出一点从干燥的唇面刷过。这小子什么时候这么体贴了。他学着真正紧张的人类模样深呼吸了一次，放松紧绷的肩胛和敌意，拘谨地轻声含混地道了谢，终是跟着Walker进了屋。

 

门在他身后嵌进框里，锁芯咬合，发出一记响亮又沉重的哀叹。

 

————————

 

Walker……与他设想中的那个年轻得粗暴急躁的预测，出入颇大。至少眼下如此。他苍老的年纪让他得以一眼看穿这些小辈平静表象下暗涌的躁动暴戾，但这今天他这平静却不似勉强支撑的伪饰。Mendez眉心隆起又舒展，便是对这变化的唯一表示了。他隐约预感到这与自己有关，但突然又懒得去猜测新神具体同他自己达成了怎样的和解。

 

Walker进了门就没再看他，看似全然放松地在自己的领地里穿梭，步履转圜间却可瞥见一丝精心经营的痕迹。抛却立场成见，Mendez不得不认同司火器的新神算是这帮小辈里极为出色的一个了。只是还太年轻，欠缺几分成熟和稳重的格局罢。年长者对新神眼下故作轻松的刻意忽然感到几分好笑，像个第一次请心上人登堂入室的毛头小子——他自娱自乐的想到，一点危机感都没有。

 

Walker自己也很快觉察出情绪似乎有点不对，脚步一顿，然后神色自然地收束起这点有意显露出漠不关心。

 

"衣服脱了，" 他背对Mendez语气单调地说。然后拿余光瞧了眼对方的无动于衷。他在心里有点烦躁的轻嗤，面上声色不动，再开口时还是流露出踪迹并不十分隐晦的讥嘲。"还是已经连自己动手的力气都没了？"

 

Mendez仍顶着一张波澜不惊喜怒不辨的壳子，垂着眼不看他，自去寻了一把高背椅把那件灰色的粗呢外套脱下来搭上去，接着一件一件不紧不慢地剥除他人类朴素的衣物。

 

Walker看了会儿他解衬衫扣子，纤长有力的手指灵巧地推弄纽扣，重复却不机械。他没穿内衬的底衣，柔滑的浅麦色肌肤裹着精干的线条借着逐渐敞开的衣襟半遮半掩又坦荡自如地展露。Mendez解到最后一颗时顿了一下，飞快地抬起眼皮撩了一眼Walker的方向，就接着若无其事把最后一粒扣子从扣眼里推出来，拉扯着将绵软的布料从宽阔圆润的肩头扯掉。

Walker挪开眼，对自己有些恼火，分明例行公事一样直白大方的动作，自己还是感到几分口干舌燥。并不甘心落了下风，但这会儿开口刁难不免显得幼稚，新生代的小辈被泄不出来的忿忿噎得不轻，连带着另一股自下腹而起的火烧得他心烦意乱起来。

 

他转身走向卧室，以行动无声地颐指气使。听着背后衣物不紧不慢窸窸窣窣落地的细微声响，胸口烦躁更甚——那人见过他骨肉褴褛皮相焦熔的狼狈，他却至今也参不透对方的颦蹙是忧是怒。古神的眼底有他庙宇残骸的悠远宁静与衰败哀愁，可有时投在他身上便有了陌然新生的欢欣，他就隐约存起了稚嫩的希望，想Mendez的包容退让不再仅仅只是出于老者对孩童胡闹的慈爱忍受。

 

这希望冲得他一时疯狂跑去跟Lane合了伙，可见不是个好东西。但结局又是Mendez近乎舍生取义得拖了他回来，就搞得他很迷茫。

 

Walker越想越烦，干脆直接拽过安静的神祇压进床里，自己爬踞那瘦削精干的赤裸躯壳上揉捻起来。这群远古遗物从来都不为坦身露体感到丝毫羞耻的，Mendez因而从不在意赤诚相对，但像大部分旧神一样，骨髓里就带着抹不去的自矜。

而新生代的美国神灵共有的优点——必要的时候，脸面自然是可以完全不要的。Walker更是其中翘楚，他的身源造就了他的精准，瞄准了对方敏感的几处调戏个没完。不带任何膜拜的崇敬，只极尽轻佻下流，手指时轻时重的贴抚抓弄也就罢了，偏唇舌的亵玩刻意搅出淫靡的啧啧水音，逗得曾经养尊处优的老古董忍不过片刻就臊得浑身燥热，薄薄的绯红一层层得由浅及深自胸口蔓延扩散，爬至耳尖眼角已呈艳丽的赤色。Mendez不敢妄自推拒，生怕惹得这躁郁的年轻人变本加厉，只好尽量偏过头去自欺欺人地藏起难耐的表情，一手塞进嘴里企图堵住唇齿间不自禁泄出的咿呀吟哦，另一边反手揪住枕头，修长的手指攒紧，骨节都微微泛了白。

 

Walker感到身下的年长者四肢紧绷，除了湿重的喘息外不发一语，躯壳却坦诚得多——性器已然笔直挺立，像新淬的枪刃，炙热而敏感，微微磨蹭到了便会整个人都止不住地轻微颤抖。他想了想干脆一把将两人的勃起一同握住，不等对方反应过来便收紧手指快速地套弄了几下。Mendez果然如他预料的溢出半声沙哑的惊叫，尾音被猝不及防的快感牵扯得上挑，柔韧的腰身则拱起漂亮的弧度，一挺重压下弧曲的枪杆似得。

 

Walker得到了想要的反应，终于暂时满意地咂咂嘴，将两人的下体压在一起合着嘴里祷词的节奏干着Mendez的硬挺和腿根。依旧全无信徒的恭敬，可紧贴对方双唇的喃喃却不知有意无意地显出几分沉迷。

 

 

**_我向您献祭，_ **

**_以无际且无尽的苦难_ ** **_——_ **

**_因着和平必先经由苦难铸就；_ **

**_以我野蛮而孤寂的魂灵，_ **

**_七倍的苦难换以七数的和平。_ **

**_我赞美您的静。_ **

****

**_我的名字是黑铁焠以硝烟，_ **

**_所指之处世人惊恐奔逃。_ **

**_而您与我交流，以您的静默_ ** **_——_ **

**_明如灯盏，简若指环。_ **

**_您以夜星一般的静默与我交谈。_ **

**_我赞美您星子的静谧安然。_ **

**_我赞美您星子般沉静古朴的眼。_ **

 

 

Walker才念完半段，就蛮不讲理地把舌头捅进对方的口腔里肆意掠夺。他一向喜欢品尝旧神的味道，柔和微涩的盐味下，透过厚重悠长的清甜，他总能最终尝到一点与他本质同源的铜铁的腥冷。这点残酷冷硬的滋味从他舌尖一路烧到心口，让人脊骨生寒的冰火灼得他兴奋得发疼。

他掰开身下年长者修长有力的腿，用两三根手指捅开缩合的穴口胡乱扩张了几下，就不管不顾地抽开手，将自己挺立多时的粗大性器一口气推了进去。

Mendez登时重重抖了一下，堵在唇边的指节生生被咬出渗了血丝的印子才勉强咽回那声惨痛的哀叫。一双长腿紧绷在对方臂弯里，下面的小口就势死死咬紧了那施虐的粗硬雄物。

行凶者丝毫不见愧色，仗着对方有求于己，反倒理直气壮地拍了拍Mendez紧翘的小屁股，隔岸观火又趾高气扬地命令他放松。矜贵傲慢的旧物忍无可忍，心里飚出一连串各种语言的恶毒咒骂，焦棕的眼瞳漾出鎏金的光晕，杀气四溢地怒目而视。只可惜洋洋自得占尽优势的年轻人全然不把眼波潋滟眼尾媚红的瞪视放在心上，捉住那只妄图一脚蹬他脸上的小腿向外一拉，腰身狠狠挺动操得更深。

Mendez霎时脑子里一空，啊一声爆出一句尖锐的呜咽，手指无意识地去扒Walker固定他双腿的手，整个人抖得更厉害了。年轻的神灵忽视了那些小猫爪子似的干扰，侧过头兴致勃勃地一口咬上对方的脚踝，锋锐的虎牙轻易的刺开精致的踝骨上苍白浅薄的肌肤，渗出的血丝被粗糙的舌面心满意足地舔舐进口中，咸涩的鲜美勾得他口舌生津，钝化的刺痛则牵引出Mendez半句含混委屈的轻哼。

对方狼狈隐忍的模样让他先前闷在胸口的火气平息不少，手指于是技巧性地揉弄了几下对方鼓胀的会阴和双球，权当赏了个甜头，然后突然将身下松懈了几分的双腿拉开下压到近乎水平，心安理得地开始近乎蛮横地冲撞抽插起来。Mendez就又被这没头没脑的侵犯激得闷哼出声，痛楚混杂快感来势汹汹，他甩开手下意识地揪扯掌心下的布料，嘶哑喑沉的哀吟尾音都跟着身体发颤。他旋即偏头一口咬住枕头，手指绞紧被单又不知所措的伸张僵直，脊背弓起又落下。

Walker被年长者热切柔顺止不住痉挛的肠壁吮得舒爽，兴致一起，没轻没重地啜咬了口对方的耳骨，年轻的神狂热又骄傲，俯在Mendez耳畔吐息着呢喃。

我们两个多么般配的啊，他们怎么说得来着——天作之合，就是这个词。你觉得呢，我亲爱的——你说是不是？

被他压在下面的男人故我又执拗地不肯出声，眉头微蹙又刻意懈怠下来，容色尽其所能地收敛得呆板平静。唯一藏不住的只剩不能自已地抽搐收紧的甬道和揪扯被单的双手。

 

虽说Mendez跌跌撞撞地摔进他这处安全屋的结界时已摇摇欲坠，看上去离消亡仅差一息的样子，可在Walker好生伺候了半天，又附上自己最为温和守护性质的那部分力量念过半截祷词之后，这旧神照理说该是已经恢复了不少力气了。

而眼下，他仍是不比操一具死尸好上多少。

 

"'安静的奎里努斯'，哈？"被呼到真名旧神又是一抖，穴口无意识地绞紧粗壮滚烫的侵略者，线条流畅的背肌受惊似得弓起，浅麦色的肤下透了一霎莹润的光，来不及怀疑眼花便再不见丝毫踪迹。

而Mendez只肯借鼻腔厚重地喘息，顽固地紧抿着唇一声不吭。

Walker再次毫无笑意地一咧嘴。

"你还真是撑得起这人类加给你的声名。"

 

这傲慢的老混蛋，Walker看他这副装死的样子，觉着心口陡然复腾起一阵燥郁又阴婺的火，委实是再也压不下去的了。

既然投桃报李的礼节你觉得不重要，那么契约总是要乖乖遵守的罢？

Walker将手指埋进Mendez脑后蓬松柔软的发丝里，指尖柔和地捻过头皮上蒸出的咸涩湿意，而后揪住他的头发猛地将他上半身提起来。Mendez被这突兀的疼痛撞得悚然，身上一时不自已卸了力劲，原本死死闭合的声带随着喉口的肌肉一松，一声惊痛的哀鸣雀儿似的从舌根扑出来。

这惨叫声油液一般直直扑在Walker心底那阵无名火上，烧得他目赤舌干，非得从这骄矜又狼狈的远古遗族咽喉里啜饮一抔放浪淫靡的哭吟幽咽才稍稍好受。

 

"这是你求人的态度么，"

他像对待一个廉价的婊子一样的，揪着Mendez的头发直到他不得不抬起身顺着自己的力道勉强又温顺地坐直，而Walker的另一只手则附上暴虐残酷的力量，握住他的腰往怀里一揽——

"呜——呜啊！"

Mendez腰一软，浑身没力地顺着重力沉沉坐在那个粗硕的阴茎上，将那根硬挺滚烫吞得彻底。他所能做的也仅是被钉在这蛮横暴躁的年轻神祇的性器上不由自主地战栗颤抖。Walker抓握住对方紧实柔韧的腰和丰润挺翘的臀轻而易举上下颠动，掌控着那张温热紧致的小口令其随心所欲地套弄自己的肉棒，狠戾地操弄起柔软的肠道。Mendez指尖深深勾进年轻者厚实的背肌里，终于受不住地频频甩头，微分的唇齿间泄出一叠声柔软微哑的细弱哭吟。

粗硕的阴茎像是持续开火后的机枪管径，又硬又烫，凶残无情地碾着敏感的腺体耸入拔出，直将柔嫩干涩的甬道被磨蹭得服帖炙热，肠壁驯服地渗出汨汨清液，没多久就润泽到搅出了咕啾的水音。自恃矜贵的古神面上臊得通红，被啃咬得殷红的唇瓣倒是与下面被操弄成艳色的小嘴照相呼应。Walker眼见着对方神智愈发混沌，穴口和肠道愈发乖巧贪婪地吸咬凶蛮的入侵者，便一手扶着Mendez的腰臀引他自己去摇摆腰肢追讨快感，另一手抓握揉捏起饱满的胸脯，时而揪扯揉拧勃起的乳尖，时而将手指怼进旧神呜呜咽咽的口中，夹着舌头在手指上濡满了淫靡的水液之后拿湿漉漉的指尖磨蹭嫣红扩涨的乳晕。

接连几百年因年岁对性事愈发不甚热衷的古神哪里忍得住这上下一同的冲击和戏弄，果然还不等Walker玩弄够劲儿，Mendez就已经声如蚊呐地求起来了。

“Walk…August！Aug…ah…August我，”

还算机灵，年轻的在心里腹诽，恶意得用冠状沟去反复剐蹭肠壁下肿胀的腺体，操得对方登时语无伦次起来，才漫不经心地“唔”了一声算是回应。

他又让对方磕磕巴巴地试了两次，均失败地淹没在嗯嗯啊啊的哭喘呻吟里，眼见着Mendez抖得不行，剔透的浅棕一片水雾氤氲的茫然，显是几欲高潮。Walker终于收敛了几分劣根性，咬破口腔舌尖，趁伤口迅速自愈前吮了满满一大口血对准那张不情不愿地淫叫不停的嘴哺了过去。Mendez带着情难自禁的急切饥渴地吮舔吸咽着铁锈味的温热液体，突然两手死死捏紧Walker的肩膀，微凉的液体抵着他的腹肌涌射而出，僵直紧绷地陷入高潮。

 

 

“……好些了？”

Mendez不知是不愿还是不能，一时没有出声回应。他深深低着头，刚刚一直死死抠抓在Walker双肩上的手渐渐卸了力道，垂眼望去只觑得见轻颤的密匝刘海和阴影下未经打理爬满面颊的柔软胡须。不知怎的，明明身材称得上高大的古战神此刻蜷缩在他怀里，因消化刚刚激烈的高潮和陡增的能量而小口小口的细细喘息，时不时轻微抽搐颤抖，竟给他一种毛茸茸的绵软幼崽的印象，明知荒谬却依旧被蛊惑，抓握在对方腰肢和后臀的双手在莫名怜爱的情愫下情不自禁地向后颈和毛蓬蓬的深栗色发丝游去。

而Mendez瞅准他放松控制的这一刹突然发力，将他上半身重重推压在床铺上，兀地抬头，灿金的纤丝自瞳孔深处爆开，顺着虹膜上的纹路涨满那对一贯温和柔润的焦糖色眸子。

 

 

_我从深渊之顶_

_冷眼看你的喧嚣。向下，我看见你猖獗的毁减。_

_你的钢器在日光下闪耀。铁砧上火花迸溅，_

_暴虐，筹谋和不自已，庞然神话，_

_如雪夜中的蛇，它的胃被蜿蜒缝合_

_来自钢、侵占、欲望的声响，_

_难以描摹的胜利汇编一处。_

_没得到你想要的，你把挡着你的一切毁灭掉。_

_我即静默。_

_敢来触碰我，你的手会嘶嘶作响。_

 

旧神的脊背挺拔，头颅微昂，熔金的双眸将滚烫的目光落下，滋滋作响地烙在他眼眶中风暴狂乱的汪洋，几乎要将它们瞬时蒸干。

他一霎间被古神陡然倾泻的威仪摄住，便像一尾被扔进冰天雪地里的蛇，被顺着脊骨上窜的寒意灼烧，四肢僵劲不能动。

Mendez咄咄逼人地提臀又重重坐下，干脆利落地将年轻者炙热蓬勃的性器一口吞纳却仍嫌不足够，身躯笔直如一杆锋锐依旧的远古名枪，矛尖的利光顺着那两道燃烧的视线劈刺进他根基浅薄迷惘冷冽的魂魄。

那位古神掀动扭转腰肢高高在上地驾驭他的欲望，同他曾经的神位声明的那样，将所指之处哀鸿遍野肝胆淋漓的凶兵驯化成自己指掌间俯首帖耳的坐骑宠兽。

静默的神祇一手抵在他胸腔里疯狂泵动的脏器上，一手顺着下颌线将温柔的，情人似的抚触拖拽到鼓鼓跳跃的动脉上。他探出舌头将嘴角唇面上残余的血迹扫进口里，吮咂着咸涩微苦的甘美余味，有安静为名的旧神在这场从献祭渐渐变质的性事里第一次主动地开了口。

"射给我。"

他说。音色干燥沙哑。神态不可一世。语调不容置疑。

 

Walker本想放声大笑，掀翻身上这不知趣的老家伙操进床里给他点教训。

却发现自己失了算——旧神的力量微渺却醇厚，只三四分便声势浩大，他并不认真地挣了挣，最终仅在嘴角扯出一点凉薄嘲讽的上挑。即便认识到了自己一时动弹不得的不利处境，新世代的神明依旧带着由下而上的骄傲，直直迎上对方的灿金高声唱念，声线低沉沙哑，语气恭敬不足，神态狂热恣肆。

 

**_我向您的名祈誓，_ **

**_我将是您顽拗的捍卫者，_ **

**_我将是您唯一的终结。_ **

**_诸天即鉴，同俦共寿。_ **

 

——————

 

他诞生于士兵对于胜利的渴望。

他的意识尚且浑浑噩噩地散在虚无间，听觉先视觉被天地唤醒。他于是听见了那士兵喃喃的祝祷。

 

_(_ _神啊，请赐佑我力量，令我得以手刃那弑我父兄辱我姊妹的仇敌，聊以祭奠无从往生的怨灵；_

_神啊，请庇佑我身魂_ _——_ _请让我以胜利的身姿回到我心爱的人儿身边，祈求她甜美的承诺，欢笑与亲吻；_

_若我不幸亡故，那就请求您好心，引着我这飘零的残魂，回到我那悲哭的不幸的姑娘那里，让这即将消散的双臂最后一次拥抱她凌落的心。_ _)_

 

祂于那远古的战场第一次睁开了双眼。

长夜将尽，夜袭的士兵和被伏击的外族都同这奄奄一息的夜色一样垂死挣扎着。

而祂在这时睁开了双眼。第一缕晨曦照进这双第一次睁开的新生的眼，于是那对剔透的琥珀安静的被点燃，烧成两汪流动的熔金。

祂是新生的神灵，连年轻这个词用在他身上都是过为老气的。

祂诞生于士兵对胜利的渴望。他先听见拔军前士兵的祝祷，后才睁开了眼。而他的眼里燃着初生的炽光，一切过分的明亮，热切得狂乱，新生的眼怎么能看见被杀伐死斗磨损，从而一夜之间因麻木疲惫而过早的苍老衰败下去的注视呢。

 

他看向祝祷的士兵，歪了歪头。士兵于是提线木偶似的，摇摇晃晃地起身，突然之间像是将体内残余的每一滴血液都灯油般被那双新眼里的火光点燃——他怒吼，冲刺，挥剑，杀戮。他以身为祭，胜利的荣耀一时掩住了喷涌的血浪。

士兵回去了心爱的姑娘身边，荣光加身，支离破碎，鲜血淋漓，骄傲又狼狈。他手刃了仇敌，但不知为何没有开口向他亲爱的可人儿讨要甜美的承诺，只小心翼翼的，从那哭个不停的姑娘唇角胆怯地偷了半枚吻。

士兵在姑娘的怀里睡去了。浅薄虚无的荣光还是被伤口汨汨流淌的腥黑血液湮没了。

 

他很久很久后才幡然醒悟——士兵对胜利的渴望，是源于他对现世安稳家庭和美的愿景。

 

兵不血刃的才向来比谋杀与暴政更为致命。

 

他幡然醒悟，晚了又不算很晚。却已再不能够肆意随心地执剑立于战场了。

 

他不再是战神了。

——————

 

 

时间在这栋幻境丛生的安全屋里迟迟凝涩住了。尘埃落定，Mendez再次睁开眼的时候窗外还是他踏进门时的那片黄昏。厚厚一层金红色的余晖破开云海和天幕，一道翻涌熔炼的铁浆冲入天地之间。

这浓烈的橘红色落在Mendez重新暖起来的肌肤上，便也染得他跟夕照一样的，又像结了锈，又像是在燃烧。

 

力量回复到足以供他维系日常活动的分量甚至还有些许富余，而他却并未感到手脚受缚。

一双审慎的目光落在他光裸的背上。他知道他醒了，但他不知道他接下来又打算如何。

Mendez有点想笑，最终只再次懒懒地闭上眼。世界散着橘红的暮光，在他微阖的眼睫下调和溶化。

 

他感到另一人将阴影覆到他身上，遮蔽了仍带着点余温的日晖，后又不甘地撤下了笼罩。

他感到身边柔软的床铺微陷，一只手从他咽喉脖颈犹疑着掠过，最终胆怯又亲昵地圈住他，不动了。

 

Mendez还是笑了。

 

 

 

_要抓住这紧张而奇异的光有多难，_

_那是个幻象，人类对黑暗的一致恐惧_

_把它强加在空间之上_

_它突然间停止_

_在我们察觉到它的虚假之时_

_就像一个梦破灭_

_在做梦者得知他正在做梦之时。_

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
